1. Field of Invention
An exemplary aspect of the present invention relates to a color filter with favorable visibility, a method of manufacturing the color filter, a display apparatus, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art liquid crystal display apparatus which has both a reflective-type display using external light and a transmissive-type display using a backlight and in which colored layers to achieve a color display are arranged so as to contact each other with no gaps in between, when using the reflective-type display, incident light from the outside passes through the colored layers to become colored light, so that part of the incident light is absorbed by the colored layers, resulting in the problem of the display achieved by the colored light being dark. For this reason, as disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-183892, uncolored openings are provided in parts of the colored layers, reflective layers are provided corresponding to the openings, and external incident light is reflected as uncolored light without being absorbed by the colored layers, so that in concert with the colored light, a bright display of images is achieved.